


DeepHwi Week Day 3: Annoying

by applebae



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: DeepHwi Week Day 3, Deephwi, M/M, SHORT DRABBLE!!, i need criticisms heheh, jinhwi, less than 1k words, like very very short, very sloppy lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 01:46:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applebae/pseuds/applebae
Summary: Deephwi Week Day 3: AnnoyingDaehwi and Jinyoung have been roommates for months now and if you know either of them, you would know what kind of relationship the two have with each other.





	DeepHwi Week Day 3: Annoying

Deephwi Week Day 3: Annoying

Daehwi and Jinyoung have been roommates for months now and if you know either of them, you would know what kind of relationship the two have with each other. 

The get-your-own-Oreos or the stop-getting-crumbs-all-over-my-bed or the I-had-the-remote-first kind of relationship.

Jinyoung arrives at his room to find Daehwi lying on his stomach binge watching the second season of Stranger Things on Jinyoung’s laptop with crumbs of Oreo sandwiches on his bed.“What are you doing?” Jinyoung crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow at Daehwi. “Watching Stranger Things, duh.” 

Daehwi yelps as he falls on his face after Jinyoung pulls Daehwi out of the bed by his foot. “Hey! That hurt!” Daehwi shrieks after getting up.

“It was supposed to hurt.” Jinyoung replies while getting a bunch of Oreo cookies. “Get your own Oreos!” Daehwi snatched the pack from Jinyoung with Jinyoung’s laptop in hand and stomped out of the room with a cute pout on his face.

Jinyoung tried to keep a straight face but ended up smiling after Daehwi’s cute pout flashed again in his thoughts. 

-

“He’s so annoying!” Daehwi slumped back down on his chair and gave a big sigh. “What do you mean annoying?.” Woojin asked. “You know how he’s like the descendant of the cleaning freak, Hwang Minhyun? I hate it. I mean it’s fine if he cleans stuff up but going through my stuff and hiding it in places completely invisible to me? He also always steals food from my stack and denies it! He’s so kind to everyone else but he doesn’t talk to me and picks on me?” Daehwi rants. 

“Don’t you ever think about why he does these things to you?” Jihoon says and puts his arm around Woojin.

“It’s probably because HE HATES ME?” Daehwi exclaims.  
“I don’t think that’s it. Why would he act different to you and you only?”  
“Well-“ Daehwi’s reply was cut off due to the bell ringing signaling break time being over. Daehwi walks back to his classroom deep in thought. Why?

-

The next few days had been very weird for Daehwi. Jinyoung wasn’t being a complete bitch to him at all. He prepared Daehwi’s breakfast and when he cleaned Daehwi’s room he just put things in order but the younger’s things weren’t hidden from him. Daehwi tried eating and watching on Jinyoung’s bed again but wasn’t scolded by Jinyoung instead, he stayed at the living room.

Daehwi went out to check if Jinyoung had arrived and saw that the older was fast asleep. He looked at the boy’s features and saw that it wasn’t half bad. Minutes have passed when Daehwi realized that Jinyoung was awake and staring right at him with a blank look on his face. 

“Okay, I don’t know what’s going on but why are you so weird today?” Daehwi starts.

“W-what’s weird? I-i’m...not weird!” Jinyoung stammers.

Okay, definitely weird. He didn’t stutter while talking to me before?

“That’s what’s weird. You’ve been acting differently nowadays. You don’t kick me out of your room, you don’t steal the remote from me, you aren’t acting like the “destroying lives, one person at a time” Jinyoung I know? Heck, my stack didn’t even have missing food?”

“Why, did you want me to steal all of your food in there?” Jinyoung grinned.

“No! Just- you’re avoiding the question!” Daehwi sighed and stared at Jinyoung. Jinyoung did the same to Daehwi. It seemed like forever when the two of them were just staring at each other, not moving. 

“I like you.” Jinyoung blurted out. When he realized what he had said, he looked down and started scratching the back of his neck with his face visibly red.

Daehwi was at a loss for words. He knew there was something there but he didn’t quite catch it. He knew at the back of his head that there was this small attraction between the two of them but denied anything related to this since he knew that Jinyoung was the guy that he hated. The guy who likes to keep the dorm tidy, the guy who smelled so nice Daehwi looked forward to it everyday, the guy who picks on Daehwi a lot but still lent him his laptop for binge watching purposes, the guy he hated but was still somehow attracted to.

“I-I. I honestly don’t know why but I think I might just like you too?” Daehwi manages to say and looks away. Jinyoung looked up with hopeful eyes. “Might. Might. Don’t count on it though.” “That’ll suffice.” Jinyoung says with a small smile.  
The next thing you know, Daehwi is already engulfed in a big hug by Jinyoung.

“I really like it when you pout and stomp around. It makes you look childish.” Daehwi slaps his roommate’s hand and backs away from him. “You know, I honestly don’t know if I want to kiss you or shove you off a bridge right now.” Daehwi narrows his eyes at Jinyoung.

“Can I pick?” Jinyoung smiles cheekily until he is chased out of his own dorm by his own roommate.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hehe this is my very first work!! i hope you like it i guess?? a friend of mine wanted me to post it here so.. (go follow her she's @aegiuanlin) (PLUG!PLUG!PLUG!) leave some feedback here: curiouscat.me/baessthetics and we can be mutuals on my twitter too which is also @baessthetics heheh.


End file.
